


The Event

by Jassific



Category: Mirandy - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassific/pseuds/Jassific
Summary: Mirandas point of view as she is at an event with her sexy assistant that she is in love with ...





	1. Chapter 1

The Event 

 

Summary: Mirandy at an event, after Paris Andy stayed as an assistant. Smutty Mirandas point of view :)

 

Andrea was always one step behind me at these events. I always loved it having her so close. Her scent was just heavenly and when she leaned in close to whisper someone's name in my ear a shiver ran down my spine. How I wish she would lean in further and kiss my neck and nibble my ear and would whisper she loves me instead of some stupid name. It was disappointing. I sometimes had the feeling I wasn't alone in these feelings. The way she looked at me....

But I couldn't possibly find out. I am her boss, divorced, much older. What would she possibly want with me? What about my children or the press if she did? So all in all I am just to scared to tell her how I feel. Maybe because i don't want to get rejected. Maybe she is seeing someone. Maybe she is feeling the absolute same. I am standing there pretending to listen to one of the board members faking my best smile having these thoughts and daydreaming about my Andrea. 

"Andrea, i need a new drink." I wasn't thirsty or wanted to get drunk but I wanted to see Andrea's curves from behind and the swaying of her hips while she walks to the bar ahead of me. I rarely get to see them when she walks behind me. I wonder if she likes my backside she sees it a lot. But I do yoga and Pilates so it shouldn't be to bad. I am smirking at that thought actually. 

After a while I see Andrea talking to Irv at the bar. He had this disgusting look on his face and when drunk he gets grabby. I saw red when he touched her arm and they laughed about something. I could tell Andrea was uncomfortable. When he leaned in to whisper something in her ear i chose to rescue her and myself since I couldn't stand him so close to my Andrea. How dare he.

"Irv? Would you mind? I need my assistant back we are on duty." I said to him not realizing that i had taken her hand leading her away from the bar. Andrea squeezed my hand and caressed with her thumb my hand and pulled away fast when she realized what she was doing.

"Oh Miranda let her have some fun. You should relax and have a drink." Irv slurred already. 

"I will have a drink but I won't get drunk have a good evening Irv." Thank god Andrea got the clue, took the drinks and followed me. 

When I came to a stop at the other side of the room i scanned the room while I felt Andrea leaning in. I felt the heat and her breath close to my ear and neck. I wonder what she would tell me since no one came close to us that i had to greet or make small talk with. I faked annoyance like a always do since I otherwise, can't control my feelings and would probably ravish her in front of all these people. 

"Thank you Miranda, you saved me. I hate drunk grabby people even if they are influential." She accidentally came a little to close and touched my ear with her lip. She was shocked and pulled away immediately. "Oh gosh sorry Miranda. Let me...." she grabbed my earlobe and rubbed it since some lipstick was on it now. Everything tingled I couldn't hold back a little whimper and my eyes were closed and unfortunately Andrea noticed that. She saw how I enjoyed her touch even if it was just because she rubbed off some lipstick. I knew because she didn't let go right away and started to caress it more than rubbing it clean. 

"I think we should go to the powder room and make sure I got all the lipstick off." I got out of my dreamy state and nodded leading the way to it. I went in and she followed me as she always did since she had my make up in case something needed to be reapplied. I stared in the mirror and looked her in her eyes. She knew. I could tell. 

"You know it don't you?" I asked her not longer wanted to prolong this.

"Uhm, I am not sure...." i didn't let her finish i just gave her a glare and interrupted.

"Oh don't play coy with me Andrea. I know you know. The way you caressed my ear and i couldn't contain myself longer I whimpered in public. Oh god that can't happen again." I took the bridge of my nose and sighed. 

"Look Andrea, I am sorry but I can't work with you anymore people are not dumb they will notice like you what I feel for you. You have gotten so irresistible to me I can't keep it inside anymore. So if you didn't now you know and you need to quit." I looked down I felt so embarrassed what I just all said. 

"Miranda you know why I wanted us to go to the powder room?" I shook my head and she came towards me closer and leaned in.

"So I could do this." She whispered in my ear and i could swear I felt a little tongue but maybe it was my wishful thinking. And while I had these thoughts she slowly turned me around and pressed me against the sink and herself against me. Her hands caressed my arms and they went up until she held my face in her palms. 

I was long gone. I couldn't react even if I wanted I was paralyzed by her beauty, boldness, cuteness, soft hands and her unique scent. She was so close. After a few seconds my hands started to wander on their own. They touched her sinfully sexy hips and went back to her back and on top of the swell to her nice round ass.

I started to breath a lot faster. I was looking at her unsure of what this meant to her. 

"May I kiss you? Or better yet I wanna ravish you so if you say yes you need to be prepared to reapply your make up." She ranted about that and I started smiling she always does that when she is nervous. 

"Shut up and kiss me already, will you?" I finally said. She leaned in smiling at me, as someone knocked on the door.

"Bloody hell who blocks the damn powder room."

 

TBC in one or two more chapters I am not sure yet. Please leave me some reviews :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Event 

Chapter 2

 

I saw how Andrea got annoyed and huffed, great timing Emily, I thought. I smirked at her and started to respond to Emily.

"Emily if you disturb me one more time I will transfer you to Runway in Japan."

I bit my lower lip to keep from laughing and so did Andrea. She started caressing my arms again and she locked eyes with me. I saw the desire and love in her eyes and I couldn't wait to kiss the life out of her.

"Oh my god Miranda I ....sorry .....can I get you anything?" I leaned in and kissed Andys neck I couldn't resist her. I let go of her neck and licked up to her ear.

"No you can go home Emily, Andrea will stay until I leave."

"Ok great uhm thank you have a good weekend." 

I was pushing myself a bit away and hovered over her lips. I could feel her breath, I could almost taste her. Suddenly her tongue wiped over my bottom lip. I couldn't help but whimper at that and close my eyes. I felt her hand snake behind my neck and she pulled me all the way in and our lips collided finally for the first time. And oh god it felt more than amazing. She was so soft at first licking, kissing, nibbling my lips. I felt so wanted just by that kiss. 

I wanted and needed more soon so I opened my mouth and slid my tongue out and she granted me access immediately. We both started panting and moaning. It was absolutely sensational. Our hands roamed over our bodies and it felt like we kissed for hours before we broke apart finally for some much needed air.

"Wow...that was .....wow." Was all Andrea could utter while she slowly touched her lips. They were slightly swollen and our lipstick were smeared all over her and looked the absolute same.

"So.... you were right." I said to her smirking trying to fix my lips with my fingers. 

"With what?" Andy looked at me confused.

"I do need new lipstick but.....it was worth it." I smirked and pulled her in for another round of passionate kissing. She didn't mind of course. I pushed her against the closest wall. I put my leg between hers. I actually could feel through the dress how hot she literally was between her legs.

"Miranda we need to stop ....please stop.....oh god." Andrea said while I kept kissing and touching her. I just couldn't keep my hands off her but I knew of course she was right. 

"I don't wanna make love to you in a powder room. I want you naked and spread out on a bed if you want that." Andrea whispered in my ear. She didn't know but that almost made me come. She had such power over me.

I pushed myself away and pulled out my phone.

"Roy, 5 minutes, Andrea and I are leaving." And I put the phone back in my purse. 

"So is that a yes." Andrea sneaked up behind me and hugged me. I turned in her arms and smiled at her.

"Oh Andrea, it's a hell yes now hurry and fix ur make up so we can leave I don't wanna wait any longer, the car ride home will be torture."

She looked at me like a kid that's about to open presents on Christmas morning. We both reapplied some much needed make up and lip stick and finally left the powdered room. 

"I'll get our coats Miranda." She was quick in getting them and helped me in mine like she always does but this time it tingled everywhere knowing we are about to head to my house and make love. Well at least I was hoping this was happening.

Once in the car I put the private screen up after I told Roy to drop us at the town house. She smirked at me and almost attacked me once the screen was all the way up. She straddled me and sat on my lap holding my face in between her hands and kissed me so passionately I was about to faint. It was all so overwhelming. Her lips tasted amazing and she kissed like a goddess. 

After a bit she lowered herself all the way down on my lap. I couldn't help but grab her butt. I was stroking it and squeezing it. It was absolutely perfect. She was absolutely perfect. I never felt like that. I got little moans and whimpers out of her each time I squeezed her butt. My hands went further down and a little between her legs and she pulled away and threw her head back. 

"Oh my god Miranda you drive me crazy, I love the way you touch me." She kissed me softly and we stopped since we saw we were close to the townhouse. Again we had to check our appearances. We both chuckled at that. Soon I have her and I can ravish her no matter if we wear lipstick or not. God I never wanted anyone so much. 

Suddenly the intercom cracked. "Uhm Miranda, we have a problem. There are tons of paparazzi in front of your house. Do you want me to take the back entrance or would you prefer another destination?"

"Fuck..." was all Andy said when she saw the paparazzis while I pursed my lips.

"They must have gotten information about my divorce. It's through since yesterday." I cleared my throat.

"Ok Andreas tell Roy your address I will call Lesley about the media circus."

TBC - Please leave me some reviews. Sorry it's just a short update but it won't be a long fix anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

The Event 

Chapter 3  
Soon I was pacing in Andrea’s apartment up and down and talked to Lesley. She drove me insane with her incompetence. I started to purse my lips when I heard her saying she tried all she could and she got it under control.  
“Under control? You haven’t seen the media circus in front of my home. I want them gone by tomorrow. That’s all.” I sighed and lent against the barstool Andrea had in her kitchen in front of her island. I let my head fall on my folded arms and took a deep breath. I am glad the twins were at Richard’s house this weekend.  
While I thought about that situation I felt a soft hand caressing my back and soon circling my waist. I straightened and let my head fall back on Andrea’s shoulder.  
“Darling I am glad you are here today. I would have slept alone in a Hotel. Now, I have a question.” I said while turned in her arms. I almost drowned in her beautiful brown eyes and realized how i started smiling again.  
“And what would that be Miranda?” the doe eyed girl asked with a smirk.  
“Would you mind if I stayed over tonight?” I asked sheepishly.  
“No, I wouldn’t mind at all.”  
“And would you mind if I slept next to you in your comfortable IKEA bed.” I asked, inching closer to her mouth.  
“I am very well at sharing so no, I wouldn’t mind that either.” She said with a smirk.  
“And....would you mind if I was naked?” I began to blush like a little school girl. Andrea giggled and answered still very polite.  
“No, if you don’t mind if I am naked too?” She tried to act serious but gave it away with a grin.  
I came closer to her ear and whispered now.  
“Would you mind if I fuck the life out of you?” I licked her ear and I felt her shivering.  
“Oh god Miranda, you won. You can do whatever you want with me.” Andrea moaned and started panting while I still nibbled on her ear.  
“Let’s get rid of our dresses and then show me our suite for the night.” I whispered in her ear. She pulled me in her bedroom which was very simple but also very tasteful. But I didn’t care for the details. I wanted her....and badly. We unzipped each other and she gave me a hanger for my couture dress. She knows how i hate to wrinkle them. When her dress fell I gasped. She wasn’t wearing a bra. But she turned around quickly to hang up her dress. I strode over and put my arms around her waist.  
“Don’t be shy darling, you have the most gorgeous breast I have ever seen.” While I said that my hands were gliding up cupping her breasts. She moaned and threw her head back on my shoulders.  
“Oh Jesus....” she moaned an enjoyed the touch of my hands.  
“I don’t think he will help you out. Or....do you want me to stop?” I asked her in a low purr.  
“N-No...Don’t ever s-stop....ohh boy...”She was wax in my hands which I totally enjoyed and she did just as well. Her hands started to touch my thighs and stroking them up and down. When she reached the top of my thigh highs she moaned.  
“Oh my god, I need to look at you, I haven’t even looked at you properly. I wanna see you.” She said almost out of breath. But she didn’t move to turn around right away.  
I stopped caressing her breast and I thought i heard a little sigh of frustration but I wanted her this instance. She turned around and what I saw was incredible. Her eyes were full of love, lust and desire. She devoured me with her eyes drinking in my sight almost.  
“Miranda you are so incredible sexy.” She said while she reached around and opened my bra. She let it slip down my arms and I just stood there paralyzed. She cupped my breasts and bent down to kiss and lick them equally. I must be dead and gone to heaven. It felt heavenly. She was so gentle and soft. Her lips felt amazing around my nipples. I almost couldn’t take it any longer. She knelt down and started to roll down my thigh highs.  
“Andrea....you are taking your sweet time doing that. You are torturing me....please.” I begged. I couldn’t believe it I never begged with any of my former husbands. But she brings it out in me my long lost passion and lust. I haven’t felt like this in years.  
Once she was done she got up and left me standing there. She got on her bed and under the covers. She laid down and looked at me.  
“I think its time for bed babe.” While she said that I saw how she got rid of her panties under the covers and threw them at me.  
“You are such a naughty little girl.” I said and tried my most deathly glare but failed once I crawled on top of her. I ripped away the covers and saw how ready she was. I didn’t wait any longer I spread her legs and went right in. She screamed since she didn’t expect me to pounce her. She tasted delicious a bit salty but oh so sweet as well. I never went down on a woman but I didn’t care very much at this moment. I wanted to make her mine.  
“Miranda....holy shit I can’t....you can’t.....oh god....please don’t stop.....yes right there.” Those were the things she was moaning and panting and it spurred me on all the more to satisfy my naughty little assistant. She shivered and moaned and wriggled under me like there was no tomorrow. Until she screamed my name and went over the edge with an earth shattering orgasm. I was veeeeery pleased with myself. I whiped my mouth on the covers and crawled all the way up on top of her. She was totally out of breath. She threw her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a sweet kiss.  
She deepened it and rolled us over. Her naked body on top of mine felt so soft and amazing.  
“Someone has been very naughty. Seducing your assistant and eating her out? That’s a big no-no, babe.” She whispered into my ear and it turned me on so fucking much.  
“Ohh please Andrea.” There it was again. I begged.  
“What do you want Miranda?”  
“Please just please....”  
“Please what?” she teased and slid down. She took my nipple in her mouth and sucked on it. It drove me crazy.  
“Please...Andrea fuck me please....please make me come..... I- I need to come so badly.” I almost screamed at her. I was absolutely desperate and at her mercy.  
“Well since you asked so nicely.....” Andrea said and put her hand between my legs.  
“No...I please i want your mouth....that hot, mouth ....I need it.” She dipped one of her fingers slightly in my vagina and circled it for a bit while snaking down and following my plea.  
“I’m gonna make you come so hard babe.” She whispered right above my centre. I bucked up but she put me back down.  
“Oh nooo you will stay right where you are.” That’s the last thing I heard before i felt the sensation of her mouth and tongue on me for the first time and it felt phenomenal. My mind went black. I was panting and chanting her name over and over until I felt two fingers slipping in my wet core. I couldn’t hold on any longer. I screamed out my orgasm and it rippled through my whole body I was shocked how my body responded to that gorgeous woman. Never in my life have I felt anything like that.  
“Oh....My...fucking....god.....” Was all I could utter when I came back to my senses. She laid next to me and put the covers over us.  
I felt her kisses on my cheek. “Miranda I’ve never seen anything so beautiful. You look stunning when you come. I might have to do that again tonight.”  
“Oh jesus....” I said still out of breath and impressed by the stamina of Andrea.  
“Aww, tired? Well I don’t think he will help you out either babe. You have to deal with me.” Andrea whispered in my ear a hand between my legs again.  
What a clever, clever girl, I thought when I turned to her and kissed the life out of her both with a smirk on their mouths.

THE END


End file.
